


Wind

by Kelkat9



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten is traveling with the Rose, the Master and Donna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind

A gentle breeze lifted up strands of her hair as she stared across an ocean of amethyst waves. Her bare feet sank into the pink and gold sand which felt more like Styrofoam packing pebbles than wet Earth sand. It was odd but delightful. It was moments like these she loved, the subtle differences and beauty of the universe. The wind picked up and thick violet clouds blossomed in the pink sky consuming the setting sun.

The peaceful setting was soon disturbed by a new kind of storm as angry words clashed and rumbled like lightning and thunder. Donna appeared next to her, her ginger hair whipping about her face.

“They still at it then?” Rose asked, brushing some strands of hair behind an ear.

“Are you kiddin’ me? They never stop. One’s Mr. Evil Sarcastic Git and the other is well, you know how space man gets,” Donna said, shaking her head.

Rose smiled up at her as the wind picked up churning up the ocean. “It’s a bit messed up travelin’ with those two. He wanted so badly to not be the last one but somehow I don’t think this is what he had in mind.

“I think they like it, the bickering that is. One’s always got to prove the other wrong,” Donna said sighing.

“Yeah, you’d think they’d find at least one thing to agree on,” Rose said, nodding her head. “The Tardis seems to be doing a lot more filtering lately. Somehow, I don’t think the Master normally walks around shouting out ‘go wash your bananas’ or ‘fiddling wasps’. Especially not with that frowny face thing he does.”

“I know what you mean. Even the Doctor seems to be beltin’ out a few new ones. Just the other day he shouted, ‘You greasy end of a Slitheen!’ at the Master whose face got all red like,” Donna agreed

“Yeah, but deep down they like each other,” Rose said, toeing into the alien sand.

“Maybe. Still, can’t we just lock the Master up every once and a while so we can get some peace? I mean he’s still trying to set off his little booby traps everywhere and it’s so annoying!” Donna complained.

Rose giggled. “Like the one that was s’pose to shoot laser beams at us when we opened the refrigerator but ended up just tossing eggs or how about that time he took all the Doctor’s Jaffa cakes and filled the cabinets with bombs that ended up bein’ pears!”

Donna laughed. “Oh that was a good one. I’ve never see the Doctor run so fast or get so mad. I think he enjoyed tying the Master up.”

“Like you didn’t?” Rose said, cocking an eyebrow at Donna.

“What? He’s a sadistic lunatic who keeps tryin’ to kill us. Nothin’ wrong with a little payback. I hear you did somethin’ but no one wants to talk about it.” Rose looked away and shrugged. “Oh come on! You can tell me. What was it?” Donna asked.

Suddenly, the Master appeared and shoved them aside as he looked out at the storm which now had bolts of lightning flashing out of the sky. “I’ll tell you what blondie here did!” he half shouted. “She locked me in the zero room and made the Tardis play that rubbish Titanic film over and over again. It’s disgusting, except for the dying and sinking boat part but how can you enjoy that with that…music,” he complained shuddering.

Donna nudged Rose. “You are good. How long?”

The Master turned and glared at her. “How long! How long! You pathetic linear thinking moron!”

“Oi! You watch yourself evil Edgar or I’ll do worse than Titanic and I’ve got the Tardis on my side so don’t think I can’t make you miserable!” Donna warned.

Another gust of wind hit them with a bit of sea spray. “Think maybe we should head back to the Tardis before we get caught in this monsoon.” Rose said, picking up her trainers.

“Monsoon, this is no monsoon! We’re on Likinoi during the planetary alignment.” Donna and Rose stared at him. “Oh come on! Don’t be stupid. Everyone knows when there’s a planetary alignment, the atmosphere whips up in a frenzy and storms ravage the surface. In a few minutes it’ll be all out destruction!” he said, enjoying the discussion.

“The Doctor brought us here to see the planet destroyed?” Donna asked Rose.

“Wouldn’t’ be the first time,” Rose murmured.

“It’s his love letter to me,” the Master said grinning. “Face it ginger, he likes me better than you.”

“Oh bugger,” Rose murmured just as Donna went after him. Rose tried to intervene but it took the Doctor racing in and hurrying everyone back to the Tardis. They all made it back just in time before the beach was wiped out.

“Now then!” the Doctor called out, “Where to next? The singing mountains of Jadool or the Tenth Dynasty of the Flagaran Centurian reign. There was a good era, races, fairs, art oh it’s brilliant!”

“Is there shopping there?” Donna asked.

“Oh that’s right. Let’s pick a safe, boring little tourist trap to appease the little humans,” the Master snarked as he tried to touch the console and received burned fingers for the attempt.

“I think I hear Leonardo DiCaprio calling you,” Rose sing songed. The Doctor grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her.

“No!” the Master shouted quickly glaring at the Doctor, Tardis console and finally Rose.

“I know, let’s go to Glisowhatsits during the party of Wild Abandon,” Rose suggested.

“Glisonaboli,” the Master reminded her. “Wait, why there?” he asked suspiciously. “Don’t they have munitions factory on that planet?”

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other and giggled. “Yep,” the Doctor finally confirmed.

“But not for long!” Rose explained as she helped the Doctor pilot the Tardis.

“Fine, go do your explody thingy while I go and party with the locals,” Donna told them waving her hand at them. The Doctor and Rose grinned, practically bouncing up and down. Donna shook her head and left to go get changed, muttering about “nutters” under her breath.

The Master just looked at the two of them. “Explosions, you say. Well, that doesn’t sound too revolting. I suppose I could teach you a thing or two.”

“Master,” the Doctor said warningly but winked at Rose.

Later, the three of them ran from the exploding factory, all three with manic grins and laughing while Donna sat at the festival having a glass of wine, shaking her head as she watched them run by. “At least they’re not bickering any more,” she said to herself as she polished off her wine and followed them.


End file.
